Orphaned
by Tsukimaru
Summary: Riku is the leader of a gang of orphans trying to survive on the Streets of Destiny city. How does’s Sora’s forgotten past effect the future in which Riku must die. Chapter 1. update depend on of Reviews


Disclaimers and the usual stuff. R&R please. i need the pick-me-up Tsukimaru (sadly that is my real name. dont make fun of it...) if the way the sentances are put together confuse you...tell me i'll be glad to fix it. this is an AU which means Alternate Universe and touches some subjects that may be offensive to younger readers PG-13 to be on the safe-side. Sora's POV as he looks back on he past  
  
Chapter 1. Boy Alone  
A small boy wandered alone through the streets. He was dressed well enough and had the look of wealth around his well fed plump body. And yet there was something about his eyes that told the on-looker that all wasn't good in the world with this boy. Dirt covered his fine garmets, his hair was crested with old dry blood. He limped on lame legs and moaned with wounds that were half healed but wernt fully treated. This boy stumbled with fever throught the streets with no planned destination. This boy was lost in the world. No home to call his own, no parents to seek comfort from. They were dead. No warmth of a house, no luxiouries of food at hand's reach. He was on the verge of death as he dragged his pathetic body down the wide open road into the depths of the city. This boy, as I recall it was me. My parents were dead. That was all I could think of. My parents lying cold in the remains of their burining house as I stood watching. Nobody came to our aide, nobody noticed the boy who was screaming in the ashes. There was nobody in the world that cared for the innocence that crept down the street. The world was blinded by greed, noting but money mattered. Not even the life of a child.  
"hey you."  
I looked over towards a dark corner where a large garbage dumpster stood. The sounds of trash being thrown from the canister came from inside as I mindlessly stumbled towards the voice that led me.  
"who are you? You look terrible!"  
another boy said. His head poked out from inside the dumpster. He was covered in trash and slime and wore a red bandana and a pair of broken sunglasses above his brow. his silver hair was streaked with mud and dirt. I watched as several other heads came up from the bottom of the dumpster. They all stared curiously at me. I stared back.  
" I asked you a question punk! If you're here to steal my food I'll have something to say about that. So how 'bout it kid."  
The silver haired boy jumped from inside the dumpster. He wore nothing more than a pair of tatterd black pants that fit too big for his small body. His ribs poked out from a thin layer of skin and his belly swelled with hunger. scowling and looking tough, he approached me. I backed away scared. Compaired to my dress, I knew that this was one of the street urchins my father had warned me about in my earlier years. These children were dangerous and would jump anyone if it meant a free meal. the boy approached closer and I backed away faster, ready to sprint at any given moment.  
"what's with the get up? I aint gonna hurt ya. nah you couldn't be here to fight, you're too scrawny."  
He looked me over and began to circle me.  
"whats yer name?"  
I gulped. Nothing came from my mouth as my heart tied lumps in my throat. I was in too much pain to answer anyone. My fever was to high to even think of a reasonable answer. And now that I had stopped moving I felt faint.  
"don't talk aye?"  
I was still as a stone. And yet I felt that I was spinning. My stomach gave a sudden lurch and I fell foreward into the arms of the boy before me. For his bony, skin tight structure this boy was strong and he caught me firmly in his arms and led my limp body to the ground. My eyes were blurred suddenly as I felt him gently place my head on a cloth he had pulled from his back pocket. I noticed several other kids begin to surround me as I lay helpless and vulnerable on the pavement. They were going to jump me, take my pocket money and leave me to die. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the blows. I blacked out.  
" hey Riku. He's got nothing' on 'em. what are we going to do?"  
One of the boys said.  
"nothing. He looks like a new kid judging the way he dresses. To weak to walk. to pathetice to beat up. it'd be crule to hurt him wile he's down. Hey Wakka-kun. Think you could carry this guy back to camp?"  
" ah! why do I have to do it? This kid's as good as dead anyway. We should just leave him here to rot."  
" I like this kids eyes. There are flames burning in them. I've never seen such eyes. Carry him back to camp or I'll have your throat slit."  
The boy called Riku yelled.  
" sure thing, Riku." the one called Wakka said sheepishly. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I was barely conscious as he began to carry me away from the street side. 


End file.
